All That I Asked For
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: Written whenever I heard that Sept. 2 was Peter's birthday. Fluffy fail that has SeaLat in it - and Peter's other family. oOo rated T for not much kissing oOo


****Crazee Canadia just realized that today was Sealand's birthday... at least I think I saw correct. Oh well. *double checks* yeah, it's today! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEALAND I'M GONNA TYPE THIS FOR YOUS!  
Flames will be burned with green fire and murdered with a hockey stick and then thrown into outer space for Tony to eat :)**  
_**

Usually on days like these Sealand would be the first one up and bouncing around the house.

_Not today!_ Finland thought as he placed a tray of sweets in the oven to warm up. _If Peter even realizes that we're up before he is, he'll stay in bed until six_.

Hana-Tamago – upset that she was awoken so early – trailed behind Sweden as he walked into the kitchen with a cup of coffee in hand, "T'no?"

"Yes, Su-San?"

"Who 'll is c'min'?"

Tino held up a hand, lifting fingers as he counted – "The Baltics, Arthur, Alfred, Matthew, the Down Under Brothers, I would believe that Jack mentioned that he was going to bring Wy... and whoever Denmark brings – if he comes."

Berwald's face became the scary expression it usually became whenever the thought of Denmark being in the same room as Peter appeared in his brain.

"Now, Su-San; there will be absolutely no alcohol this year, I promise." Tino reached up and patted Berwald's nose* before walking out of the room, "Hana-Tamago~!" he hissed-songed.

Meanwhile, the young boy slept peacefully in his room – his currently so-shaggy-that-it-could-be-seen-in-a-room-of-similar-blondes-hair almost non-findable, for he was buried in the sheets.

Whenever Tino entered he could see why – the room was _freezing_cold. Shivering, Tino walked over to the open window and closed it silently – hearing Peter mumble, "No, Raivis, I'm not bluffin'..."

The Fin giggled before heading on his way out, "I'd like the blue ones Arthur..."

_Must be a habit from Arthur, must be. _Tino lightly came down the stairs as Berwald was peeking out the window.

"Who is it, Su-San?" Tino appeared by the Swede's side.

Said man lifted a finger to his mouth before making his way to the door. After a second or two of no movement, he yanked the door open – making the visiting Baltics jump.

"Eduard!" Tino pushed past and hugged Estonia, "So glad you could make it!"

"H-hello, T-Tino!" Eduard hissed back, "S-Sweden – w-what – uh, h-hi!"

"S'rry." Berwald managed to give a goofy grin.

Raivis made his way inside, smelling the sweets that were warmed up and were now sitting on the counter (Courtesy of Berwald being watchful over the birthday food). "What are these?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." Tino appeared, "Don't tell Peter, but they have spinach in them."

"Ew!" Toris covered his nose, "Spinach! Ew!"

"Why so fabulous, Toris?"

"Huh?"

"The way you're covering your nose. It's like 'OMG, like, vegetables!'"

"Shut your trap Eduard."

"Shh! Peter's still sleeping!"

"What Tino said." Raivis was already halfway up the stairs.

The Latvian peeked into Peter's room, seeing his friend tangled in the sheets and snoring – occasionally muttering something that made no sense to Raivis – "No, no, Tino – I don't think that he'd like the green fries... Papa would love to have an orange wig."

With a giggle, Raivis sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over Peter's ear before whispering, "What would Raivis do with something like that?"

"Raivis would eat my cake..." Peter mumbled.

"What would you do if Raivis learned you talked in your sleep?"

"He'd be making me say things like – **huagabrah!**" Peter jumped up, panting and looking at Raivis.

The older boy smiled and held his arms open, "Suh-prize!" he sing-songed.

"Raivis!" Peter lunged forward and wrapped his arms around said character, "It's early! What're you doing here?"

"What do ya think I'm doing here?"

"Um... sitting in my bed? While I'm tired? It's five in the morning."

"Well, go back to sleep." Raivis went to stand up before Peter pulled him back down.

"Wait, no! Stay with me _please?_" Peter begged.

"Peter, I have to –" Raivis was a sucker for the Sealander's puppy dog eyes – total sucker, "– fine."

"Thank you." Peter scooted to the left, patting where he wanted Raivis to lie. "What time did ya get up?"

"Four." Raivis mumbled.

"I see..."

Tino glanced into the room before shutting it silently, "They're _so cute_ whenever we have shindigs like this!" he whisper-squealed.

Eduard nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, yeah, can we blow up balloons now!"

"As long as we are quiet." Tino led the way back downstairs, "Su-San! Toris!"

"St'y 'way from the h'lium." Berwald held the balloon kit above his head as Toris reached for it.

"But I wanna sound pippy..." Toris whined in his now-famous-amongst-his-friends high pitched voice.

"Now, Toris, remember how that ended last time..." Eduard cautioned.

"It wasn't my fault the factory blew up!" Toris spat. "Nor was it my fault that I ended up in the hospital with to much helium in my lungs!"

Berwald chuckled as he pulled the kit out of the box.

Tino peeked out the window, "Oh look, Feliks is here. Did you invite him, Toris?"

Said Lithuanian rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Kinda..."

"Well, he can help eat the sweets that Peter doesn't get." Tino opened the door, "Shh, the boys are asleep."

Feliks giggled as he walked inside, "So, how's this gonna go?"

"You'll see." Tino leaned against the door, "You will see."

* * *

Peter blinked himself awake – almost seven.

It was his birthday. He almost forgot all about it.

That was when he heard Raivis yawn and mumble something next to him. Peter jumped on top of the other, "Raivis! Raivis! Today's my birthday!"

"Hmm..." Raivis sighed sleepily, "...I'll get up in a minute –"

"Raivis!" Peter whined.

Said boy sat up with a smile, "Happy birthday Peter. What did you want for your birthday?"

"A party, another boat-in-a-bottle kit, and a hug from you!"

"Well, c'mere. _Oof!_" Raivis and Peter were on the floor in a hug before it turned into a tickling match. The younger boy's laughs coming out in high pitched squeaks (Later called 'manly tickling laughs') while the older laughed his head off.

Downstairs, the guests heard the commotion going on from Peter's room.

"They must've woken up just now." Tino said, "Hide!"

"Hide with me Mattie! I'll get us the most heroic hiding spot in this house!" Alfred ducked under the stairs.

"Over _here_ smart one!" Jack called from his place.

"Be quiet, Aussie boy." Alfred sprinted over to where Matthew was hiding. "Scootchie bootchie!"

Arthur was going towards the closet before he heard Eduard say, "Haven't you already come out of the closet Arthur?"

"Shut up, git." He ducked behind a couch.

Berwald looked out the window again before slinking to where Alfred wanted to hide – planning to attack his adoptive son from behind. It would be – as Tino called it – "Cute, and a bit of a Father-Son connection."

Tino pranced into the kitchen with Feliks, "Where's Toris?"

"He always finds the best hiding spots. Probably hanging onto the roof."

"Oh yes Feliks, Toris is Spiderman today because Peter _loves_ that guy."

"Like, be quiet, Tino."

Raivis pulled the door open, "Do you smell that?"

"Hmm! Sugary things!" Peter hissed, "It is my birthday after all!"

"Yeah, but – where is everyone?" Raivis asked, voice dripping with acting-shock.

"Dad? M- Tino?" Peter walked down the stairs slowly, "Where'd they go Raivis?"

"I don't know." Was the reply.

"Dad? Da- hey, wait a second..." Peter stopped at the bottom stair, Berwald leaning against the wall – waiting...

Peter finished leaving the stairs and walking towards the kitchen "Hey R-"

Everyone jumped out and screamed, Berwald jumping forward and grabbing Peter up before spinning around with the screaming – giggling boy in his grasp.

Raivis ran down the rest of the stairs laughing, "Happy Birthday Peter!" he cried over everyone else laughing and Alfred screaming about getting a barbecue started.

* * *

"Oh boy! What I wanted!" Peter yelled as he held up the boat-in-a-bottle kit he'd been begging for all year long.

Berwald nodded, "Who d' ya th'nk?"

"Um... thanks whoever gave this to me!"

"Like your welcome." Feliks said into his cup.

"Oh, thanks Feliks!" Peter said.

"I'm surprised the wrapping paper wasn't pink." Toris breathed.

"What was that about pink?"

"Nothing."

Peter lunged for the next present, "Oh, this one's _big_!"

"Careful!" Alfred said, "I paid lots for that!"

"Ahem," Matthew began, "_we _paid for that."

"Right, me and Mattie."

"Wow!" Peter looked at the box, "Look at this Dad! It's a ship I can build that isn't in a bottle!"

"I was told you liked to build ships – that was the only kind the store had." Alfred wrapped an arm around Matthew before saying, "And of course Matthew was tired of shopping so much."

"Thanks!" Peter set the box carefully to the side before looking back at Raivis and saying, "Would you mind gettin' my drink for me?"

"Peter." Tino said.

"Well, I'm the birthday boy." Toris kept his voice deep, "And I wanna be spoiled and eat a lotta sugar and get people to grab things that I only have to stand up fer."

Everyone laughed; Raivis did the favor asked of him before handing Peter a box that was next in the pile.

"Oh! What's this?" Peter tore the box open, looking inside for a second as if he didn't like what he got.

Arthur could be seen with his head hanging in shame, "I tried..."

Peter held up what was in the box, "Wow..." he said with awe in his eyes, "...a model of Sealand!"

The Englishman looked back up – "Y-you like it?"

"Of course! Look Dad! Something to remind me of home!" Peter handed the Sealand-in-a-snow-globe to Berwald.

Tino looked at the item over Berwald's shoulder, "Aw, cute! It's a nice gift Arthur."

"Then ya should see what I got ya." Australia called from his corner, keeping Wy and New Zealand apart, "Like, now."

"Is it the one wrapped in dark blue?" Raivis asked.

"Yeah."

"Here Peter." Raivis carefully placed the present in front of said boy, "Careful, sounds fragile."

"It ain't." Australia said. "Just keep it away from fragile things."

Peter looked at the Australian before tearing the wrapping away and holding up a boomerang, "Sweet!"

"Now, that is going to be used _outside_." Tino warned.

"Fine..." Toris muttered, grinning at Peter.

"No comments from the Peanut Gallery."

"Aww..." Toris pretended to pitch a fit, "Me not Peanut Gallery!"

It gave every one a good chuckle before Peter called the attention back to him and lunged for another present. Raivis leaned against the wall smirking – waiting, waiting...

"Hey." Peter looked around after all the other gifts were gone, "What about Raivis...?"

"Now, it isn't all about gifts, Peter." Tino sighed, "OK! Who wants sweets?"

Everyone jumped up and followed Tino into the kitchen – except Peter and Raivis.

"You... didn't get me a present?" Peter sounded hurt.

"I did..." Raivis grinned, "...because I just _know_ it's all about presents and you on your birthday."

"Where is it?" Peter asked.

"Follow me." Raivis ran towards the backdoor, (The front door was blocked by wrapping paper and balloons) Peter following close behind. They ran from the backdoor to the front yard, Raivis making his way to Toris' car and popping the trunk open "Its inside."

Peter lifted the top, "What is it?" he looked at the black bag covering whatever Raivis brought him.

"Didn't you say that you were tired of your bedsheets?" Raivis asked.

Peter jumped up, "You got me a new bed spread?"

"Boys?" Tino called from the now unblocked front door, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Raivis called over the top of the trunk, watching Tino nod at them before disappearing back into the house.

"This is cool!" Peter held up a bundle of Sealand's Flag bedspreads, "Now I can feel more like a nation like Dad and M-Tino."

"And one more thing." Raivis said shyly.

"What?" Peter asked excitedly, "What is it Raivis?"

The Latvian pointed to himself, at Peter, then made a kissy face before giggling, "Remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" Peter whispered, "I almost forgot."

"Say, where'd Peter go?" Alfred asked, cake in his mouth.

"Away from you, seppo." Jack hissed.

"Now, Aussie boy –"

"I'm gonna go look for Peter." Matthew said.

"They're outside –" Tino began.

"Well I wanna give the birthday boy a piggy back ride!" Alfred followed Matthew outside.

"You and wanting to give Peter piggy back rides..." Matthew muttered.

"Well, they're fun!" Alfred defended himself.

"Whatever – eh?"

"What?" Alfred walked to the end of Toris' car – Raivis and Peter kissing like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow inside the trunk.

The two watched the boys before Matthew coughed.

"Huh?" Peter looked behind Raivis' head, "O-oh! A-Alfred! Matthew!" he spat.

"Daww, look at 'em Mattie!" Alfred laughed.

"Don't make fun of them Alfred..." Matthew warned.

"L-look, w-w-we r-really w-w-w-wanted t-to and I-I –"

"You're not in trouble Raivis!" Alfred laughed before his face became serious, "Unless Berwald doesn't approve."

"He'll approve!" Peter and Raivis got out of the trunk, "I know he will!"

Matthew stepped forward, "Does Tino know?"

"N-no! F-Feliks does!"

"He hasn't told me!" Alfred said.

"Well, if they don't want anyone else to know, no one else will know." Matthew began to pull Alfred away, "By the way Peter, Alfred wants to give you a piggy back ride when you can."

"But I want to now!" Alfred whined.

Raivis and Peter watched the two disappear into the house before facing each other.

"Do we tell them today?" Raivis asked.

"No. Let them figure out on their own." Peter snarled before smiling at the other, "Now that's done and over with, my birthday is complete."

"Right." Raivis pulled the other into a hug.

"Daww!" Tino said from the window, "So... **CUTE!**"

Berwald grunted in agreement before walking back to the cake.

* * *

****So Crazee Canadia learned that Peter's bday was Sept. 2****nd****, which is TODAY! And she wanted to get it up before the night was over. So there came this close to fail thing with SeaLat. Hope you at least enjoyed. Typos that bug you? Say so. Crazee Canadia might go on a review checking spree.****

Tino reached up and patted Berwald's nose*

**This is something that my entire family does to someone they love - be it siblings, cousins, or fiancees. It's kinda annoying actually, and cute. So I made Tino do it. For fun.**


End file.
